1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical instrumentation and, more particularly, to the simulation of a synchroscope for paralleling two alternators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Synchroscopes, of course, are old. The simulation of synchroscopes is only a few years old. Until simulators were required in which the paralleling of alternators was part of the training to be accomplished, there was no need to simulate synchroscopes. The early synchroscope simulators were relatively simple. A typical prior art synchroscope simulator comprised two separate oscillators, one of which was variable in frequency. The outputs from the oscillators were applied through suitable amplifiers, of course, to the two windings of a standard synchroscope. The frequency of the variable oscillator was controlled by the variation of an applied bias voltage, or a similar means, so that the two frequencies could be readily brought closer together.